Słyszałem jak cisza szeptała
by euphoria814
Summary: Kanoniczny wbrew pozorom tekst z odrobiną magii w tle.
1. Chapter 1

Nie poruszył tego tematu z Deanem, ponieważ sytuacja była bardziej niż dziwna. Cas zachował milczenie, kiedy spotkali się następnym razem, chociaż przyglądał mu się z charakterystyczną dla siebie podejrzliwością. O ile jego stoicyzm może być wymowny. Dean zerknął na nich tylko przelotnie, a potem wzruszył ramionami. W końcu kto zrozumiałby ich anioła.

Domowe porno nadal znajdowało się w jego plecaku. I pewnie nie powinien, ale wypisał wszystkie imiona Gabriela, ponieważ ta kaseta pojawiła się w jego posiadaniu nie bez powodu, a przynajmniej chciał podnieść jej znaczenie w swoich oczach. Nie był pewien dlaczego przywrócenie Gabriela do żywych wydawało mu się tak konieczne. W końcu mieli wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Archanioł upewnił się, że nawet gdyby nie udało im się go odzyskać, uratują świat.

Jeszcze niedawno powiedziałby, że to spisek albo kolejna sztuczka trikstera. Czuł jednak, że Gabriel nie żył. Nie wiedział skąd się u niego brało to przeświadczenie ani dlaczego Bóg nie pozwolił im go odzyskać jak to się stało w przypadku Castiela. Może jednak Gabriel zbyt długo przebywał poza bożą jurysdykcją, żeby był w pełni częścią tego opierzonego stada. I powinni za to dziękować, bo pomagał ich sprawie.

\- Za Gabriela – powiedział Dean, unosząc swój kufel piwa.

Bobby bez wahania upił ze swojej butelki. Sam jednak czuł, że coś zaciska się boleśnie wokół jego krtani.

\- Gabriel był – zaczął, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć.

Nie pochowali go nawet. Chociaż nie był pewien czy potrafiłby się na to zgodzić. Problem polegał na tym, że Gabriel nie był ich przyjacielem jak Cas. A jednak zrobił dla nich naprawdę dużo, ratując im życie kosztem własnego. Sam nie znał nikogo, kto pomimo braku moralności, zdecydowałby się na taki krok. A etyka w wykonaniu Gabriela nie powinna być wykładana na żadnej uczelni. Trikster miał dziwne poczucie humoru, które pasowało bardziej do Deana niż do Sama, ale potrafił w jego szaleństwie odnaleźć metodę. Może Gabriel nudził się przez te wszystkie stulecia. Jako pierwszy bowiem sięgnął po wolność i oprotestował anielski plan, który niewiele miał wspólnego z bożym. Może Drużyna Wolnej Woli miała o jednego członka więcej przez ten cały czas i nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Gabriel był sukinkotem – powiedział Dean. – I chwała mu za to – dodał jego brat, biorąc porządny łyk piwa, jakby w ten sposób chciał uczcić pamięć Gabriela.

ooo

Litery zaczynały mu się rozmazywać przed oczami, ale nie potrafił przestać pracować. Jego myśli nadal wracały do Gabriela. I nie wiedział czy przerażało go bardziej to, że nie mógł po prostu położyć się spać bez twarzy trikstera pod powiekami, czy fakt, że znał jego imiona niemal na pamięć. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie te razy kiedy natknęli się na Gabriela, ale szło mu opornie. Przede wszystkim nic nie miało sensu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego trikster nie wykręcił im jakiegoś numeru już wtedy. Jako archanioł na pewno posiadał moc, dzięki której pozbyłby się ich w ułamku sekundy. Zamiast tego udzielił im rady, której i tak nie posłuchali.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić – powiedział ktoś tuż za nim.

I normalnie chlusnąłby wodą święconą, ale Casa nie ruszał taki mały deszczyk.

\- Co do jasnej cholery? – spytał, starając się nie wrzeszczeć w środku nocy, ale to nie było takie łatwe.

Anioł stał o wiele za blisko i jak zawsze pojawił się bez zaproszenia.

\- Czekaj, podglądasz Deana, kiedy śpi? – zainteresował się i skrzywił niemal od razu.

\- Zawsze was widzę – poinformował go Cas niewzruszenie.

\- Życie seksualne mojego brata ucierpi, jeśli mu o tym powiem – ostrzegł go, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział.

Cas wydawał się nie pojmować tej strony ludzkiej natury. Może w niebie nie uprawiali seksu, ale to w takim razie nie wyjaśniało cholernego porno, które nagrał Gabriel. I Sam miał świadomość jak wiele w tym udziału miał. Przede wszystkim Gabriel nie miał świadomości, że nadal się nagrywało, kiedy zaczął go całować. Więc jeśli to był jakiś spisek, raczej to on był prowodyrem. Co przerażało go niemożliwie bardziej.

\- Uprawiacie seks w Niebie? – spytał wprost, ponieważ używanie jakichkolwiek synonimów przy Casie zawsze prowadziło do nieporozumień.

Anioł spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- To skomplikowane – odparł Castiel.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś się tym nie interesował – rzucił Castiel.

Sam zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

\- Myślisz, że mam wybór? Widziałeś płytę. Nie wiedziałem, że możecie… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nasze Naczynia są ludzkie – przypomniał mu Castiel. – Nie wiem skąd znasz imiona Gabriela, ale Niebo niepokoi się, kiedy tylko o nich myślisz. Jest jednym z archaniołów – rzucił takim tonem, jakby Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jakie to ważne.

\- Wasze Naczynia są ludzkie – podjął. – Gabriel ukradł ciało jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi? – zdziwił się.

\- Gabriel stworzył swoje Naczynie. Jest najzdolniejszym z nas wszystkich i żył na tyle długo na Ziemi, aby wiedzieć jak to zrobić – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nikt nie żyje tak długo. Moje Naczynie odejdzie pewnego dnia i będę musiał znaleźć kolejne, jeśli będę chciał odwiedzać Ziemię.

Sam wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie. Rozliczne talenty Gabriela zaczynały był irytujące. Nie miał pojęcia jak trikster był jednocześnie martwy i żywy, ale jeśli ktoś miał tego dokonać, to na pewno ten dowcipny archanioł. W końcu wmawiał ludziom, że zostali porwani przez kosmitów.

\- Czego mi nie mówisz? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, Sam – powiedział Castiel spokojnie. – Zostaw to – dodał, zanim rozmył się w powietrzu.

ooo

Miał wrażenie, że imiona Gabriela wyryły się w jego pamięci po tej nocy. I nawet gdyby chciał przestać, nie potrafiłby. Znalazł tłumaczenie każdego jednego, ale brzmiały nieodpowiednio w ich języku. Brakowało im lekkości i odpowiedniego majestatu. Poza tym oznaczały bardziej czynności niż cokolwiek innego i Sam szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że poznawał powoli możliwości tego małego skurczybyka. Może jako jeden z nielicznych odkrył, że jego imiona dawały faktyczną moc. I jeśli stanowiły adres do jego jestestwa, Sam właśnie mocno pracował nad wybraniem odpowiedniego numeru. Dziesiątki słów nie łączyły się jednak w nic sensownego i miał ochotę nawet poprosić Bobby'ego o pomoc, ale ilekroć otwierał usta, pojawiała się w nich niechciana gorycz.

Nie potrafił zmusić się do pokazania notatek Deanowi. Może trochę z zazdrości, bo jego brat nieświadomie poznał anielski sekret i miał Castiela na każde zawołanie o czym przypominał mu niemal każdego dnia. Trochę obawiał się ich rozmowy na temat porno kasety, ponieważ musiałby przyznać, że zaczyna wierzyć w jej prawdziwość. I nie był pewien co przerażało go bardziej – fakt, że spał z facetem czy to, że tym facetem był pieprzony archanioł Gabriel. I czy to nie on doręczył do rąk własnych wieści o błogosławionym stanie Maryi. Pieprzony trikster byłby gotów jeszcze wyhodować mu macicę, jakby Dean dostatecznie często już nie żartował, że Sam był dziewczynką.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że twoja żałoba po nim będzie trwała tak długo – rzucił Bobby, wchodząc do jego pokoju.

Zakrył notatki niemal instynktownie.

\- Żałoba? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Nie jesz, nie śpisz – westchnął Bobby. – Nie masz jakiegoś kryzysu, no nie? – zmartwił się.

Sam nazwałby to katastrofą, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Bobby spoglądał na niego jakoś dziwnie. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej sam, pomyślałby, że widzi w oczach mężczyzny troskę. A nie czuł się złamany. Chciał po prostu zrozumieć, co się działo, ponieważ w jego głowie kołatało się tysiące myśli i nic nie miało sensu. Wiedział kim był. I znał imiona Gabriela tak dobrze, że niemal czuł je wypalone na swojej skórze. Jego krew krążyła szybciej w żyłach, ilekroć myślał o triksterze i to musiała być jakaś sztuczka. Nigdy się nie dotknęli, a miał wrażenie, że wiedział gdzie po jego ciele błądziły palce Gabriela.

Nie był złamany. Odnosił jednak wrażenie, że ktoś wydarł z niego kawałek. Że brakowało mu czegoś i Cas nie chciał dać mu odpowiedzi. Może nie wiedział nawet jakie pytania zadawać. Castiel wydawał się jednak całkiem szczery, kiedy mówił, że nie ma pojęcia, skąd Sam wydostał te imiona. Dean i Cas zawdzięczali swoje połączenie wizycie w Piekle i fundamentalnemu zetknięciu się Łaski i Duszy. Gabriel nie dotknął jego skóry, a co dopiero tak podstawowej części jego jestestwa.

A może czas po prostu nie miał znaczenia. I to co działo się teraz i w przyszłości było jednym i tym samym, kiedy ciągłość nie miała znaczenia. Tak wiele wydarzeń powtarzało się. W końcu Michael i Lucyfer chcieli doprowadzić do starcia, które już raz się odbyło. Jeśli to zaburzyło linię czasu, Gabriel mógł to wykorzystać. Zawsze wydawał się facetem korzystającym z okazji.

\- Wszystko w porządku Sam? – spytał Bobby wprost.

\- Tak – powiedział po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę w to wierząc.

ooo

Cas nie pojawił się tym razem, ale czuł, że anioł kręcił się w pobliżu. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej, zaczynało docierać do niego, że imiona były ścieżką, po której miał podążać. Nie był pewien gdzie miały go zaprowadzić, ale istniało tak wiele ślepych zaułków w jego życiu, że to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia. To unikalne połączenie Deana i Casa, zwróciło mu uwagę na jedno. Jego starszy brat zawsze potrafił przeciwstawić się Michaelowi. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wcześniej nie zwróciło to jego uwagi, ale jako Naczynie przygotowywane do swojej roli od lat, Dean powinien być bardziej podatny. A stali się Drużyną Wolnej Woli. Odmówił Dean oraz Cas, ponieważ więź dawała im siłę. I był pewien, że nie podda się Lucyferowi bez walki, stając się tylko garniturem dla jego zgniłej Łaski. A przecież jego demony wyhodowały niemal na swojej krwi. Jego dusza powinna być skażona i czarna. Niegodna niczego więcej tylko losu Naczynia dla przeciwnika swojego własnego brata.

Przeciwstawiał się jednak temu już od pierwszej chwili. I nie byli z Deanem tak bardzo różni od siebie. On nie nosił odcisku dłoni anioła, który poznał go w fundamentalny sposób. Może Gabriel nigdy miał nie zostawić na nim śladów. Może to się już stało, a może miało się stać.

Nic nie miało w tej chwili, aż takiego znaczenia.

Spojrzał na notatki, które trzymał w dłoniach i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. Dwukrotnie sprawdził czy każde z imion zapisał poprawnie. Czarny atrament wydawał się tańczyć na wyblakłych kartkach, więc może Bobby miał rację i powinien był poświęcić więcej czasu na sen. Jednak pomiędzy poszukiwaniem Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy i próbą rozgryzienia co Gabriel zrobił z czasoprzestrzenią, nie miał aż tak wiele czasu. I tak sporo własnych problemów przesunął na plan dalszy.

Wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął czytać, czując się trochę nieswojo, kiedy wokół zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Kiedy ostatnim razem próbowali przyzywania aniołów, zerwał się wiatr. I mógł przysiąc, że doprowadzili do ulewy. Tymczasem jego słowa rozbrzmiewały w doskonałej ciszy, w której słyszał jedynie przyspieszone bicie swojego serca.

Nic się nie stało. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że noc będzie taka jak poprzednio. Może oczekiwał Castiela, który próbowałby go powstrzymać w imię jakieś dziwnej zasady, ale może anioł ukrył się, słysząc imiona tak intymne w końcu dla ich rodzaju. Jeśli chroniło go w tej chwili anielskie tabu, nie zamierzał zaprzestawać.

Jego głos tracił na sile. Lekka chrypka wcale nie pomagała przy czytaniu, ale nie poddawał się. I odczekiwał za każdym razem chociaż kilka minut z nadzieją, że jednak coś się zmieni. Odpowiadała mu jedynie cisza. Musiał coś robić nie tak, więc zerknął jeszcze raz na imiona, które mógł powtarzać w pamięci, aż do znudzenia. A przecież rytuały często nie potrzebowały słów.

Cas mówił, że Niebo poruszało się tylko od jego myśli. A facet zawsze odnosił się do niego z pewnym przestrachem, który wiązał głównie z demoniczną krwią, która w nim częściowo płynęła. I zerknął na swoje niebieskie żyły napięte pod skórą. Pomysł sam w sobie był szalony, ale nie mieli nic do stracenia, więc sięgnął po swój scyzoryk i naciął palec, rozmazując krew na swoich dłoniach. Trochę mniej pewnie wziął kartkę z imionami Gabriela. Nie zdążył jednak nawet zacząć czytać, gdy notatka rozpadła się w jego dłoniach. Kilka kropli krwi upadło na biurko, więc starł je koszulą, czując cholerną irytację, bo przecież powinien był wiedzieć, że wszystko co anielskie nie mogło znieść tego co demoniczne. To było prawie jak prawo natury. Przynajmniej w ich świecie. Może dlatego Cas czuł się nieswojo ze świadomością, że ktoś taki jak on miał dostęp do imion Archanioła.

\- Co kłopocze twoją biedną główkę? – spytał Gabriel i Sam prawie wrzasnął, ponieważ dupek pojawił się za jego plecami.

Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy ostatni raz się spotkali. Lucyfer jednak wtedy zabierał się za mordowanie, więc może to wszystko wyjaśniało. Nie był do końca pewien czy Gabriel ratował ich czy po prostu jego samego. Nie miało to znaczenia, bo Dean również był bezpieczny.

\- Gabriel – powiedział, czując się trochę dziwnie, bo nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie normalne.

Prawie czekał na komentarz dotyczący kasety, ale archanioł przyglądał mu się z tym swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem, który zawsze irytował Sama.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś? – spytał wprost, ponieważ nie do końca wierzył, że to mu się naprawdę udało.

\- Słyszałem jak cisza szeptała – zaśmiał się archanioł.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie poruszył tego tematu z Deanem, ponieważ sytuacja była bardziej niż dziwna. Cas zachował milczenie, kiedy spotkali się następnym razem, chociaż przyglądał mu się z charakterystyczną dla siebie podejrzliwością. O ile jego stoicyzm może być wymowny. Dean zerknął na nich tylko przelotnie, a potem wzruszył ramionami. W końcu kto zrozumiałby ich anioła.

Domowe porno nadal znajdowało się w jego plecaku. I pewnie nie powinien, ale wypisał wszystkie imiona Gabriela, ponieważ ta kaseta pojawiła się w jego posiadaniu nie bez powodu, a przynajmniej chciał podnieść jej znaczenie w swoich oczach. Nie był pewien dlaczego przywrócenie Gabriela do żywych wydawało mu się tak konieczne. W końcu mieli wszystkie potrzebne informacje. Archanioł upewnił się, że nawet gdyby nie udało im się go odzyskać, uratują świat.

Jeszcze niedawno powiedziałby, że to spisek albo kolejna sztuczka trikstera. Czuł jednak, że Gabriel nie żył. Nie wiedział skąd się u niego brało to przeświadczenie ani dlaczego Bóg nie pozwolił im go odzyskać jak to się stało w przypadku Castiela. Może jednak Gabriel zbyt długo przebywał poza bożą jurysdykcją, żeby był w pełni częścią tego opierzonego stada. I powinni za to dziękować, bo pomagał ich sprawie.

\- Za Gabriela – powiedział Dean, unosząc swój kufel piwa.

Bobby bez wahania upił ze swojej butelki. Sam jednak czuł, że coś zaciska się boleśnie wokół jego krtani.

\- Gabriel był – zaczął, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że powinien coś powiedzieć.

Nie pochowali go nawet. Chociaż nie był pewien czy potrafiłby się na to zgodzić. Problem polegał na tym, że Gabriel nie był ich przyjacielem jak Cas. A jednak zrobił dla nich naprawdę dużo, ratując im życie kosztem własnego. Sam nie znał nikogo, kto pomimo braku moralności, zdecydowałby się na taki krok. A etyka w wykonaniu Gabriela nie powinna być wykładana na żadnej uczelni. Trikster miał dziwne poczucie humoru, które pasowało bardziej do Deana niż do Sama, ale potrafił w jego szaleństwie odnaleźć metodę. Może Gabriel nudził się przez te wszystkie stulecia. Jako pierwszy bowiem sięgnął po wolność i oprotestował anielski plan, który niewiele miał wspólnego z bożym. Może Drużyna Wolnej Woli miała o jednego członka więcej przez ten cały czas i nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Gabriel był sukinkotem – powiedział Dean. – I chwała mu za to – dodał jego brat, biorąc porządny łyk piwa, jakby w ten sposób chciał uczcić pamięć Gabriela.

ooo

Litery zaczynały mu się rozmazywać przed oczami, ale nie potrafił przestać pracować. Jego myśli nadal wracały do Gabriela. I nie wiedział czy przerażało go bardziej to, że nie mógł po prostu położyć się spać bez twarzy trikstera pod powiekami, czy fakt, że znał jego imiona niemal na pamięć. Próbował przypomnieć sobie wszystkie te razy kiedy natknęli się na Gabriela, ale szło mu opornie. Przede wszystkim nic nie miało sensu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego trikster nie wykręcił im jakiegoś numeru już wtedy. Jako archanioł na pewno posiadał moc, dzięki której pozbyłby się ich w ułamku sekundy. Zamiast tego udzielił im rady, której i tak nie posłuchali.

\- Nie powinieneś tego robić – powiedział ktoś tuż za nim.

I normalnie chlusnąłby wodą święconą, ale Casa nie ruszał taki mały deszczyk.

\- Co do jasnej cholery? – spytał, starając się nie wrzeszczeć w środku nocy, ale to nie było takie łatwe.

Anioł stał o wiele za blisko i jak zawsze pojawił się bez zaproszenia.

\- Czekaj, podglądasz Deana, kiedy śpi? – zainteresował się i skrzywił niemal od razu.

\- Zawsze was widzę – poinformował go Cas niewzruszenie.

\- Życie seksualne mojego brata ucierpi, jeśli mu o tym powiem – ostrzegł go, chociaż nie miał pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle to powiedział.

Cas wydawał się nie pojmować tej strony ludzkiej natury. Może w niebie nie uprawiali seksu, ale to w takim razie nie wyjaśniało cholernego porno, które nagrał Gabriel. I Sam miał świadomość jak wiele w tym udziału miał. Przede wszystkim Gabriel nie miał świadomości, że nadal się nagrywało, kiedy zaczął go całować. Więc jeśli to był jakiś spisek, raczej to on był prowodyrem. Co przerażało go niemożliwie bardziej.

\- Uprawiacie seks w Niebie? – spytał wprost, ponieważ używanie jakichkolwiek synonimów przy Casie zawsze prowadziło do nieporozumień.

Anioł spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- To skomplikowane – odparł Castiel.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

\- Wolałbym, żebyś się tym nie interesował – rzucił Castiel.

Sam zacisnął wargi w wąską kreskę.

\- Myślisz, że mam wybór? Widziałeś płytę. Nie wiedziałem, że możecie… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nasze Naczynia są ludzkie – przypomniał mu Castiel. – Nie wiem skąd znasz imiona Gabriela, ale Niebo niepokoi się, kiedy tylko o nich myślisz. Jest jednym z archaniołów – rzucił takim tonem, jakby Sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jakie to ważne.

\- Wasze Naczynia są ludzkie – podjął. – Gabriel ukradł ciało jakiemuś nieszczęśnikowi? – zdziwił się.

\- Gabriel stworzył swoje Naczynie. Jest najzdolniejszym z nas wszystkich i żył na tyle długo na Ziemi, aby wiedzieć jak to zrobić – wyjaśnił Castiel. – Nikt nie żyje tak długo. Moje Naczynie odejdzie pewnego dnia i będę musiał znaleźć kolejne, jeśli będę chciał odwiedzać Ziemię.

Sam wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie. Rozliczne talenty Gabriela zaczynały był irytujące. Nie miał pojęcia jak trikster był jednocześnie martwy i żywy, ale jeśli ktoś miał tego dokonać, to na pewno ten dowcipny archanioł. W końcu wmawiał ludziom, że zostali porwani przez kosmitów.

\- Czego mi nie mówisz? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie mogę ci pomóc, Sam – powiedział Castiel spokojnie. – Zostaw to – dodał, zanim rozmył się w powietrzu.

ooo

Miał wrażenie, że imiona Gabriela wyryły się w jego pamięci po tej nocy. I nawet gdyby chciał przestać, nie potrafiłby. Znalazł tłumaczenie każdego jednego, ale brzmiały nieodpowiednio w ich języku. Brakowało im lekkości i odpowiedniego majestatu. Poza tym oznaczały bardziej czynności niż cokolwiek innego i Sam szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że poznawał powoli możliwości tego małego skurczybyka. Może jako jeden z nielicznych odkrył, że jego imiona dawały faktyczną moc. I jeśli stanowiły adres do jego jestestwa, Sam właśnie mocno pracował nad wybraniem odpowiedniego numeru. Dziesiątki słów nie łączyły się jednak w nic sensownego i miał ochotę nawet poprosić Bobby'ego o pomoc, ale ilekroć otwierał usta, pojawiała się w nich niechciana gorycz.

Nie potrafił zmusić się do pokazania notatek Deanowi. Może trochę z zazdrości, bo jego brat nieświadomie poznał anielski sekret i miał Castiela na każde zawołanie o czym przypominał mu niemal każdego dnia. Trochę obawiał się ich rozmowy na temat porno kasety, ponieważ musiałby przyznać, że zaczyna wierzyć w jej prawdziwość. I nie był pewien co przerażało go bardziej – fakt, że spał z facetem czy to, że tym facetem był pieprzony archanioł Gabriel. I czy to nie on doręczył do rąk własnych wieści o błogosławionym stanie Maryi. Pieprzony trikster byłby gotów jeszcze wyhodować mu macicę, jakby Dean dostatecznie często już nie żartował, że Sam był dziewczynką.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że twoja żałoba po nim będzie trwała tak długo – rzucił Bobby, wchodząc do jego pokoju.

Zakrył notatki niemal instynktownie.

\- Żałoba? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Nie jesz, nie śpisz – westchnął Bobby. – Nie masz jakiegoś kryzysu, no nie? – zmartwił się.

Sam nazwałby to katastrofą, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Bobby spoglądał na niego jakoś dziwnie. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej sam, pomyślałby, że widzi w oczach mężczyzny troskę. A nie czuł się złamany. Chciał po prostu zrozumieć, co się działo, ponieważ w jego głowie kołatało się tysiące myśli i nic nie miało sensu. Wiedział kim był. I znał imiona Gabriela tak dobrze, że niemal czuł je wypalone na swojej skórze. Jego krew krążyła szybciej w żyłach, ilekroć myślał o triksterze i to musiała być jakaś sztuczka. Nigdy się nie dotknęli, a miał wrażenie, że wiedział gdzie po jego ciele błądziły palce Gabriela.

Nie był złamany. Odnosił jednak wrażenie, że ktoś wydarł z niego kawałek. Że brakowało mu czegoś i Cas nie chciał dać mu odpowiedzi. Może nie wiedział nawet jakie pytania zadawać. Castiel wydawał się jednak całkiem szczery, kiedy mówił, że nie ma pojęcia, skąd Sam wydostał te imiona. Dean i Cas zawdzięczali swoje połączenie wizycie w Piekle i fundamentalnemu zetknięciu się Łaski i Duszy. Gabriel nie dotknął jego skóry, a co dopiero tak podstawowej części jego jestestwa.

A może czas po prostu nie miał znaczenia. I to co działo się teraz i w przyszłości było jednym i tym samym, kiedy ciągłość nie miała znaczenia. Tak wiele wydarzeń powtarzało się. W końcu Michael i Lucyfer chcieli doprowadzić do starcia, które już raz się odbyło. Jeśli to zaburzyło linię czasu, Gabriel mógł to wykorzystać. Zawsze wydawał się facetem korzystającym z okazji.

\- Wszystko w porządku Sam? – spytał Bobby wprost.

\- Tak – powiedział po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna naprawdę w to wierząc.

ooo

Cas nie pojawił się tym razem, ale czuł, że anioł kręcił się w pobliżu. Kiedy zastanawiał się nad tym głębiej, zaczynało docierać do niego, że imiona były ścieżką, po której miał podążać. Nie był pewien gdzie miały go zaprowadzić, ale istniało tak wiele ślepych zaułków w jego życiu, że to nie miało aż takiego znaczenia. To unikalne połączenie Deana i Casa, zwróciło mu uwagę na jedno. Jego starszy brat zawsze potrafił przeciwstawić się Michaelowi. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wcześniej nie zwróciło to jego uwagi, ale jako Naczynie przygotowywane do swojej roli od lat, Dean powinien być bardziej podatny. A stali się Drużyną Wolnej Woli. Odmówił Dean oraz Cas, ponieważ więź dawała im siłę. I był pewien, że nie podda się Lucyferowi bez walki, stając się tylko garniturem dla jego zgniłej Łaski. A przecież jego demony wyhodowały niemal na swojej krwi. Jego dusza powinna być skażona i czarna. Niegodna niczego więcej tylko losu Naczynia dla przeciwnika swojego własnego brata.

Przeciwstawiał się jednak temu już od pierwszej chwili. I nie byli z Deanem tak bardzo różni od siebie. On nie nosił odcisku dłoni anioła, który poznał go w fundamentalny sposób. Może Gabriel nigdy miał nie zostawić na nim śladów. Może to się już stało, a może miało się stać.

Nic nie miało w tej chwili, aż takiego znaczenia.

Spojrzał na notatki, które trzymał w dłoniach i nie mógł powstrzymać drżenia. Dwukrotnie sprawdził czy każde z imion zapisał poprawnie. Czarny atrament wydawał się tańczyć na wyblakłych kartkach, więc może Bobby miał rację i powinien był poświęcić więcej czasu na sen. Jednak pomiędzy poszukiwaniem Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy i próbą rozgryzienia co Gabriel zrobił z czasoprzestrzenią, nie miał aż tak wiele czasu. I tak sporo własnych problemów przesunął na plan dalszy.

Wziął głębszy wdech i zaczął czytać, czując się trochę nieswojo, kiedy wokół zrobiło się przeraźliwie cicho. Kiedy ostatnim razem próbowali przyzywania aniołów, zerwał się wiatr. I mógł przysiąc, że doprowadzili do ulewy. Tymczasem jego słowa rozbrzmiewały w doskonałej ciszy, w której słyszał jedynie przyspieszone bicie swojego serca.

Nic się nie stało. Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie tego, że noc będzie taka jak poprzednio. Może oczekiwał Castiela, który próbowałby go powstrzymać w imię jakieś dziwnej zasady, ale może anioł ukrył się, słysząc imiona tak intymne w końcu dla ich rodzaju. Jeśli chroniło go w tej chwili anielskie tabu, nie zamierzał zaprzestawać.

Jego głos tracił na sile. Lekka chrypka wcale nie pomagała przy czytaniu, ale nie poddawał się. I odczekiwał za każdym razem chociaż kilka minut z nadzieją, że jednak coś się zmieni. Odpowiadała mu jedynie cisza. Musiał coś robić nie tak, więc zerknął jeszcze raz na imiona, które mógł powtarzać w pamięci, aż do znudzenia. A przecież rytuały często nie potrzebowały słów.

Cas mówił, że Niebo poruszało się tylko od jego myśli. A facet zawsze odnosił się do niego z pewnym przestrachem, który wiązał głównie z demoniczną krwią, która w nim częściowo płynęła. I zerknął na swoje niebieskie żyły napięte pod skórą. Pomysł sam w sobie był szalony, ale nie mieli nic do stracenia, więc sięgnął po swój scyzoryk i naciął palec, rozmazując krew na swoich dłoniach. Trochę mniej pewnie wziął kartkę z imionami Gabriela. Nie zdążył jednak nawet zacząć czytać, gdy notatka rozpadła się w jego dłoniach. Kilka kropli krwi upadło na biurko, więc starł je koszulą, czując cholerną irytację, bo przecież powinien był wiedzieć, że wszystko co anielskie nie mogło znieść tego co demoniczne. To było prawie jak prawo natury. Przynajmniej w ich świecie. Może dlatego Cas czuł się nieswojo ze świadomością, że ktoś taki jak on miał dostęp do imion Archanioła.

\- Co kłopocze twoją biedną główkę? – spytał Gabriel i Sam prawie wrzasnął, ponieważ dupek pojawił się za jego plecami.

Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż wtedy, gdy ostatni raz się spotkali. Lucyfer jednak wtedy zabierał się za mordowanie, więc może to wszystko wyjaśniało. Nie był do końca pewien czy Gabriel ratował ich czy po prostu jego samego. Nie miało to znaczenia, bo Dean również był bezpieczny.

\- Gabriel – powiedział, czując się trochę dziwnie, bo nie spodziewał się, że to będzie takie normalne.

Prawie czekał na komentarz dotyczący kasety, ale archanioł przyglądał mu się z tym swoim firmowym uśmieszkiem, który zawsze irytował Sama.

\- Jak się tutaj dostałeś? – spytał wprost, ponieważ nie do końca wierzył, że to mu się naprawdę udało.

\- Słyszałem jak cisza szeptała – zaśmiał się archanioł.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wpatrywał się Gabriela, jakby nie wiedział do końca kogo ma przed sobą i Sam go nie winił. Cas nie wyglądał na poruszonego, ale zerkał na nich, przez co odnosił wrażenie, że jednak są oceniani za to co zrobili. Albo za co to zamierzają zrobić. Cokolwiek zostało zapisane w gwiazdach, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał nawet pojęcia. Bobby po prostu chlusnął Gabriela w twarz wodą święconą, bo to był cudowny środek zaradczy w obecnych czasach, kiedy Piekło przestało stanowić, aż taki problem i to anielski biznes sprawiał im największe problemy.

\- Jakim cudem jesteś żywy? – spytał Dean wprost.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie cieszysz się Deano? – przeciągnął archanioł. – Nie podziękujesz nawet za uratowanie życia? Spodziewałem się cieplejszego przyjęcia po tym co dla was zrobiłem – prychnął.

\- Nic dla nas nie zrobiłeś – warknął Dean. – Żyjesz, więc to w zasadzie było odwrócenie uwagi. Cas robi tak cały czas i nie oczekuje podziękowań – rzucił jego brat.

\- Ja zawsze dziękuję Casowi – przypomniał mu.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej w stronę Deana, jakby faktycznie sądził, że jego starszy brat jakoś na to zareaguje.

\- Nie dostanę nawet ręcznika? – spytał archanioł.

Bobby rzucił w niego ścierką.

ooo

\- Nie jestem gejem – powiedział Sam, ponieważ Dean już następnego poranka wrócił do tematu tej okropnej kasety.

Gabriel wydawał się nieporuszony. Nie patrzył nawet w jego stronę, co pewnie nie było dobrym znakiem. Nie chciał urazić uczuć trikstera, bo on jako jedyny wiedział, że Gabriel faktycznie jeszcze dobę wcześniej był martwy.

\- Nie jestem gejem – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Cokolwiek pozwala ci zasnąć w nocy – prychnął Dean. – I mówiłem, że twoje włosy są za długie. Może Gabriel znalazł po prostu jakiegoś transwestytę, żeby cię zagrał – rzucił jego brat.

Sam mógłby się nadal kłócić, ale Gabriel zachowywał się zbyt cicho.

\- A ty zamierzasz teraz cały czas z nami siedzieć? Myślałem, że musimy znaleźć Jeźdźców Apokalipsy – prychnął Dean.

\- Niespecjalnie mam gdzie wrócić – przyznał Gabriel. – Lucyfer poluje na bogów – przypomniał im całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Przecież w ten sposób dostali się w kłopoty poprzednim razem. I nie byli pewni co było gorsze – taka ilość pogańskich bóstw czy Lucyfer, który pokazywał im kto teraz rządzi. Może tylko dlatego faktycznie udało im się umknąć. Sam dalej nie wiedział jak powinien czuć się teraz, kiedy odzyskali Gabriela. Odnosił wrażenie, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu, a jednocześnie nie potrafił na archanioła spoglądać tak po prostu bez tych sprzecznych emocji, które zaczęła kilka dni wcześniej wzbudzać kaseta. Pewnie powinien ją zniszczyć, kiedy już Gabriel powrócił, ale nadal bezpieczna tkwiła w jego plecaku.

Imiona archanioła nadal pojawiały się w jego umyśle.

Gabriel zerknął na niego przelotnie z tym głupawym uśmieszkiem, jakby dokładnie wiedział, co chodziło po jego głowie, więc wycofał się z kuchni. Bobby uniósł brew do góry, jakby chciał spytać co się wyrabia.

\- To wcale nie jest ucieczka – powiedział pospiesznie.

I nie wierzył w to ani przez sekundę.

ooo

Gabriel wsunął się do jego pokoju tuż przed północą. Niespecjalnie interesowali się, gdzie archanioł zamierzał spać. Cas czasami nawet nie mrugał, więc może nie potrzebowali tak naprawdę odpoczynku. Nie wiedział nic o aniołach.

Spiął się, kiedy Gabriel usiadł na krześle i oparł swój stopy o jego łóżko.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Uspokoić cię – odparł Gabriel. – Masz mętlik w głowie, którym nie powinieneś się teraz kłopotać. Nie powiem Deanowi. Nie dotknę cię nawet – obiecał mu.

Sam przełknął ciężko, chociaż w zasadzie miał sucho w ustach. Gabriel spoglądał na niego nie kryjąc nawet ciekawości z jego reakcji.

\- Na ile to było prawdziwe? – spytał wprost.

\- Na tyle na ile chcesz – odparł Gabriel. – To przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Wszystko w tobie się zaciera, dlatego czujesz się zagubiony. Jesteś cholernie irytujący jak na człowieka – zakpił archanioł.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformował go całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie zaprzeczam – stwierdził Gabriel, wzruszając ramionami, jakby w ogóle go to nie ruszało. – Walczysz z czymś, co jest przyszłością, a masz wolną wolę, więc wiesz, że przyszłość kształtujesz sam.

\- Czyli twój plan może nie wypalić? – spytał.

\- Plan? Mój? – zakpił Gabriel. – Pozwól, że coś ci powiem. To w całości była twoja robota. Nie wiem jak. Uwiodłeś mnie, co nie powinno być wcale takie łatwe, a jednak udało ci się. I pomyśl jak czułem się rano, kiedy zacząłeś z pamięci recytować moje imiona. Moje najtajniejsze sekrety – ciągnął Gabriel, przewiercając go wzrokiem tak intensywnym, że Sam poczuł, że ma ciarki na plecach. – Mógłbym skręcić ci kark, ale wtedy w moim umyśle pojawiła się przeszłość i przyszłość. I zrozumiałem co zrobiłeś, ale to było złe, Samie Winchester i bardzo podstępne. Nie powinno było ci się udać wykraść m oich imion. Nie powinieneś potrafić ich używać – rzucił Gabriel. – Złączyłeś nas. I nie miałem na to wpływu. I byłem o tyle – pokazał naprawdę małą przestrzeń między swoimi palcami – od tego, żeby zacisnąć dłoń i odzyskać moje imiona, ale twoja dusza je już pamiętała. Wszystko było stracone albo wszystko było zyskane. Musiałbym zniszczyć cię do fundamentu, a nadal nie byłbym wolny. Jesteś człowiekiem. Nie powinieneś mieć takiej władzy.

Sam przygryzł wnętrze swojego policzka, żeby nie wydać jakiegoś dziwnego dźwięku. Powietrze w jego pokoju stało się niepokojąco gęste. Gabriel jednak nie groził mu, a przynajmniej nie czuł się niepewnie.

\- Nie chciałem – powiedział słabo. – Ale mogliśmy cię odzyskać.

Gabriel zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Odzyskać? – spytał archanioł. – Kłopoczesz niepotrzebnie swoją roztrzepaną ludzką główkę. Wybrałeś, dokonałeś wyboru, ponieważ to jedyna moc, którą posiadacie. Znasz moje imiona i to jest dla mnie o wiele większy szok niż twoja nowoodkryta seksualność.

Sam poczuł nieprzyjemne ciepło na policzkach.

\- Zabawne jest to, że teraz obawiasz się, co pomyśli Deano. Co zrobię i czy będę utrudniał ci życie? A ja nie tknę cię palcem. Sam po mnie sięgniesz, kiedy przestaniesz się miotać pomiędzy czymś czego nie rozumiesz i tym, co jest poza twoim zasięgiem – wyjaśnił mu Gabriel i podniósł się ze swojego krzesła.

Spodziewał się, że archanioł wyjdzie, ale dupek uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej.

\- Dziękuję za uratowanie życia, Sam, ale nigdy więcej nie zgodzę się na seks w demonicznej krwi – rzucił mężczyzna, a potem zostawił go z tym całym zamętem w głowie.

ooo

 _Nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo kiedy… O wiele prędzej niż spodziewałby się ktokolwiek._

Gabriel nie był zadowolony na widok kamery i spoglądał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Hotelowy pokój wyglądał przyzwoicie, ale tylko dlatego, że trikster miał wysokie wymagania w stosunku do swojego lokum. Oni z Deanem mogli spać gdziekolwiek, choćby w Impali. Odkąd jednak dołączył do nich Cas, trudno było pomieścić się tam w czwórkę, a chociaż Gabriel w odróżnieniu od Castiela nie stał się człowiekiem, odmawiał poruszania się po anielsku, tłumacząc to złymi wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa.

Sam podejrzewał, że po prostu uwielbiał irytować Deana.

Gabriel przykleił sztuczne wąsy do twarzy i przejrzał się w lustrze, jakby miał nadzieję, że jednak go nikt nie rozpozna. Sam nie pamiętał za bardzo dlaczego archanioł przebrał się za kelnera, ale pewnie był to efekt alkoholu. Nie sądził, aby cokolwiek rozumiał następnego ranka, ale krew w jego żyłach zaczęła płynąć szybciej i pierwszy raz od czasu sprowadzenia Gabriela z powrotem w jego głowie ziała pustka.

\- Naprawdę to robimy – stwierdził.

Gabriel spoglądał na niego jakoś dziwnie. Nie pamiętał tego kiedy odebrał archaniołowi jego imiona, ale od pewnego czasu docierało do niego, że sięganie po cudze jestestwo i utrata siebie nie mogła być przyjemna. A Gabriel wiedział kiedy to mało się stać. Mógł wybrać śmierć właśnie w tej chwili i Sam nie wiedziałby o tym.

\- Nie zamierzasz się wycofać, prawda? – spytał nagle przestraszony.

Gabriel spoglądał na niego nadal, jakby Sam był jakimś dziwnym rodzajem zwierzęcia, które chciał bliżej poznać. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale powietrze między nimi zafalowało. Nie robili tego po raz pierwszy, ale kiedy Gabriel go pocałował, miał wrażenie, że świat kończył się i zaczynał na nowo. Pokonali Lucyfera i Michaela. Byli Drużyną Wolnej Woli. Nie było dla nich rzeczy niemożliwych.

Był trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Gabriel wspiął się na jego biodra i zamiast dalej go całować, przywiązał jego nadgarstek do łóżka. Drugą rękę skrępował z równą pewnością siebie, jakby wiedział, że Sam nie zaprotestuje i miał rację.

\- Poważnie? – spytał jedynie.

\- Przez całe tygodnie powtarzałeś jak mantrę, że nie jesteś gejem – przypomniał mu Gabriel. – Teraz będę miał dowód jak bardzo myliliście się z twoim uroczym bratem.

Sam skrzywił się nieznacznie. Gabriel specjalnie wspominał o Deanie w takiej chwili, jakby testował jego libido. A to nie pomagało. Poruszył biodrami, żeby znaleźć chociaż trochę tarcia, ale dupek odsunął się, cmokając go jedynie przelotnie w usta, zanim podszedł do kamery, którą nie potrafił się posługiwać. Jakim cudem nie opanował tego podczas tych wszystkich stuleci, pozostawało nadal dla niego tajemnicą.

Gabriel jednak przygryzał swój palec i poruszał wąsikami, kiedy naciskał kolejno wszystkie guziczki. W końcu czerwona lampka rozbłysła i archanioł upewnił się jeszcze raz, że mieszczą się idealnie w kadrze.

\- Obiecuję wam, że tego nie zapomnicie – powiedział Gabriel z pewnością w głosie.

Sam nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, ale początkowe zażenowanie, które czuł wcześniej, gdzieś znikło, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki niemu archanioł powrócił w całej swej chwale i dupkowatej osobowości. Był idealnym palantem – jak określał to Dean. Na tyle wrednym, żeby nie można było go za łatwo polubić przy czym jednocześnie wbijał się w pamięć. A jednocześnie jako jeden z nielicznych nie urządził sobie na nich polowania. Pozornie miał gdzieś cały ten biznes, co sprawiało, że był prawie założycielem ich prywatnej strony.

Gabriel odwrócił się w jego stronę i wyszczerzył wrednie.

\- Nienienie, Deanoo – powiedział archanioł do obiektywu. – To jedynie miało przyciągnąć waszą uwagę – dodał, a potem zaczął tłumaczyć im kwestie z Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy.

Odnalezienie ich nie było nawet tak trudne. Wolałby ich jednak w ogóle nie szukać. W tym jednym akurat nie mieli wyboru. Gabriel wydawał się w swoim żywiole, kiedy kpił i żartował. I może czas zataczał właśnie pełne koło. Nie był dokładnie pewien dlaczego miał znowu wrażenie, że wszystkie jego elementy wracały na swoje miejsce. Nie czuł się komfortowo z myślą, że Dean zobaczy go rozłożonego w ten sposób na łóżku jako aktora głównego w przedstawieniu Gabriela, ale wokół panowała tak idealna cisza.

\- No powiedz to – rzucił archanioł, odwracając się w jego kierunku.

Odkaszlnął, ponieważ nigdy się nie umawiali, że faktycznie to zrobi. Gabriel zachowywał się wyjątkowo grzecznie przez te wszystkie tygodnie, kiedy Samowi nadal odbijało. Na siłę starał się trzymać z dala od archanioła, nie rozumiejąc tego przyciągania. Trochę wściekły, że Gabriel nie reagował na niego równie silnie. Dean nazywał ich idiotami i przyglądał mu się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej podejrzliwie. Napięcie rosło i po prostu pewnego dnia pocałował Gabriela, żeby sprawdzić czy to miało chociaż potencjał.

\- Nazywam się Sam Winchester i chcę, żebyś mnie przeleciał – wydukał w końcu i przewrócił oczami.

Gabriel wydawał się całkiem usatysfakcjonowany. I nawet odwiązał go, co było bardzo miłe. Sam przestawił kamerę, starając się mikrofony skierować w odpowiednią stronę i spojrzał na archanioła, który czekał na niego w napięciu na łóżku. Gabriel wydawał się cholernie zadowolony z siebie. Uwielbiał przecież siać zamęt.

\- Dean na pewno nie dooglądał tego do końca – prychnął Gabriel.

\- Chciałbyś, żeby mój brat widział nas razem? – spytał z niedowierzaniem i nakrył archanioła swoim ciałem.

Gabriel mógł być potężny, ale jego Naczynie wyglądało na słabe. Sam z łatwością przyszpilił go do łóżka, poruszając biodrami sugestywnie. Szorskie spodnie, które mężczyzna nadal miał na sobie nie były przyjemne w dotyku, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Był dostatecznie długo twardy.

Gabriel obserwował go uważnie, nie umknęło mu nic i Sam był nagle całkiem świadom tego, że ta cisza nie była naturalna. Mógł usłyszeć swoje serce i drugie, które towarzyszyło mu tak blisko. Odnosił wrażenie, że gdyby po nie sięgnął, potrafiłby go dotknąć. I przerażało go to jednocześnie i fascynowało.

\- Ugryź mnie – poprosił cicho.

Gabriel spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na piersi Sama, gdzie pod cienką skórą jego serce przyspieszyło odrobinę. Archanioł miał ostre zęby i kiedy wbiły się w jego ciało, miał ochotę wrzasnąć. Gabriel jednak już uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie.

\- Nie mówiłem, że tak mocno – poskarżył się niemal od razu.

Gabriel nie wyglądał jednak na skruszonego. Kilka kropli jego krwi zaległo na ustach mężczyzny i Sam zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł na jego twarzy pojawiające się napisy. Początkowo były niewyraźnie, ale potem linie zaczęły się łączyć, zsuwając się w dół po szyi, aż pod koszulę, którą Gabriel nadal miał na sobie.

\- Rozbieraj się – zażądał pospiesznie.

\- Ogierze – prychnął archanioł i zamarł nagle, rozglądając się dookoła. – Czy słyszałeś kiedykolwiek, aby cisza szeptała? – spytał.


End file.
